


In Our Solidarity

by SinnerVee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Entity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IncestButLikeTheyreSeperatedByALotSo, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerVee/pseuds/SinnerVee
Summary: Drunken Moon____________in the sea of lovereflection of the nighta wave moves
Relationships: Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Together In This Plane

When he first laid eyes on her, he could only marvel how her skin seemed to glow under the hue of the white moon. Inky black tendrils drew up from her temple, defying gravity and grasping at the sky attempting to return the ethereal being back where she belonged. Soft supple lips, pale and violet, and enchanting. A soft white kimono, ripped and tinged with dark crimson around the frays, falling to expose a one shoulder, from constantly being graded against shards of glass. A fallen angel in her own right, held captive by the entity that promised her vengeance on the one she’d never see again, cursed to roam this plane in suffering.

His kin in pain, his ancestor he had come to find out. They shared this space where all their sorrows originated. But instead of wallowing, he saught peace in her pained beauty. It subsided his rage, watching her sadness, only wanting to provide her comfort.

They had gotten to know each other, after their initial meeting. A clash of rage and frustration, his burning hot fury and insatiable bloodlust versus her frost bitten hate and bottomless resentment. Her petal lips primed tightly as she gritted her teeth, passionate and inviting to himself. The white of her eyes, and her warrior cry lined with bitter injury to soul called to his own being and he calmed himself.

_“Who are you to be on this property.” He called out, lowering his club slowly down to his side examining the other being._

_“...Yamaoka Rin...this is my estate.” A soft voice called back, broken sword never lowering, gaze never wavering. “And you are?”_

_“Yamaoka Kazan..this is my home.” He furrowed his brows under his mask, moving his weapon onto his back. His heavy footsteps made the girl stiffen as he joined her on the bridge, watching a thoughtful and surprised expression pass over her features._

_“You are the mask..” she whispered slowly lowering her arm, ignoring the crackle of her bones and shards of glass grinding together as her demeanor shifted into a relaxed unguarded position, hair slowly sinking down to hug her face once again._

_Kazan observed her once more, noting her tear stained cheeks, and the bitter lines beside her lips._   
_“Why are you here?”_

_“The entity.” She answered simply staring at his armor of history in curiosity._

_“Why do you cry. Yamaoka do not cry. We are warriors, strong, woman or not.” He added more bitterly, using his palm roughly wiping her cheeks_

_“Yamaoka...this name only brings pain. This family is only pain. So I cry.” She pushed his hand away tiredly. “I am alone so I can cry if I want.”_

_After a long pause he turned away, staring at his old home, taking in its witheredness._

_“You are no longer alone.” He said simply, before heading towards the entrance._

Rin stared after him, reaching up to half-haphazardly fix the torn fabric of her kimono, pulling it up over her shoulder again. She turned away and felt back to her knees again, staring back up to the moon once more. But she couldn’t bring tears to come.


	2. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An angel in her own right”

The entity is never satisfied. Kazan noted that to himself as he watched his younger subordinate march back home from the distance. Her kimono had more crimson stains bearing on it, steadily building up as it had been as they had gotten along more and more with each other. There was hardly any white left to the gown and he frowned at the thought.

Tarnished purity. Tarnished bloodline.

He felt at the gift he held in his hands, nodding. He had found it the other day while searching through his things, and since it was of no use to him he could give it to his only companion. Besides, that ragged kimono kept falling off her small frame regardless, and calling it a white gown would be humorous seeing as it was practically. She would wear this instead, and calm the darker parts of his mind that leered for the exposed flesh and coppery taste of blood. He squeezed his eyes shut and squashed down those emotions as she grew nearer.

He started with a huff and a grunt as he crossed his arms as she walked up to him, her bitter sneer resting into a complacent frown as she looked up at him, hair slowly falling to cup her face again as her form crackled into a more relaxed position. An angel of tragedy.

“Kazan-sama...you did not meet me at the border like you usually do after...the hunt.” She asked him softly, heading up the steps to stand beside him, her hand relaxing as her broken sword dissipated back to the soul world where it belonged

He shifted idly thinking about his response first. Ah, he must of disappointed her with not showing up. As a warrior he never had to think about the feelings of others much, nor has he had to be in the presence of others. Not for long. Or the feelings and presence of females. He bowed his head in apology frowning, cursing his lack of social skills.

“I apologize for not meeting you as I usually do Rin-Chan, but I was tasked by myself to get this for you.” He mumbled quietly before handing her a wrapped item.

...

It became a habit for the two. After each hunt begun by the entity, the other would return to the estate to find their companion waiting on them. The very first time it happened, Kazan was on his way back, creating deep depressions into the ground with every step he took, breathing heavily as his rage clouded his mind resisted subsiding.

_“Kazan-sama?” A small voice spoke, causing him to look up. There stood the one plagued his thoughts as of late, looking demure as she stood just barely toeing the edge of their property, hands folded behind her back._

_He stood up straight in surprise, before putting his club away to his back. “Rin-Chan? Has something occurred?” He spoke gruffly with confusion as he walked over to her._

_She shook her head and nodded back towards their home in the distance, starting to walk. Blinking and followed and caught up in stride walking beside her in silence. He has no idea why she had chosen to met him and accompany him on his way back home from the hunt, but he accepted it quietly with no argument and made mental note to do the same for her next time_.

_He didn’t even realize his rage had melted away into a deep calm, his mind and body relaxed from the brutality it struggled through earlier._

...

Rin was at a loss. Was he giving her a gift? And where did he get from? Her late ancestor always had her feeling confused. From the moment they had met months ago, up until this point the older man had been a monopoly of surprises, but at the same time she was glad she had gotten them to a the point where they could get along so well, considering surprises weren’t always good. She could still remember when she had finally got them to start their companionship.

...

_Two months ago_

_They stared at each other in the middle of the common space, sitting across the table from each other. The older Yamaoka sitting on his legs formally, mask shifting slightly every time he took a breath, and his shoulders squared uncomfortably._

_Rin stared at him akwardly before sighing deciding to break the silence first. Shifting from kneeling formally to sitting to the side letting her body lean forward onto the table to rest gently she looked back to him._

_“...Kazan-sama?” She tested the name carefully. “This is your home as much as it is mine...and thus I believe you can sit more..comfortably?” She tried raising a brow slightly._

_The older male seemed to take the hint and grunted as he moved his legs in front of him, raising a knee to rest is arm on top of and letting his other leg relax curved in front of him as his shoulders relaxed._

_She perked up visibly at being able to communicate with him freely without reprimand. She flinched internally as a memory of her father arose and her hair raised anxiously._

“ _Rin...-Chan?” He tried himself to match her familiarly with her honorifics, feeling more uncomfortable with the fact that as a warrior he never spoke to women unless they were his opponent in battle._

_Her head snapped up and she blinked coming to him, flexing her fingers as she calmed down._

“ _Yes?” She blinked wondering what he had to say._

_He shook his head making the mask jostle slightly. “I was just..trying the title on you. If you prefer I can call you san.” He cleared his throat._

_“Chan is fine Kazan-sama or should I say..dono?” She blinked confused. Rin has forgotten her ancestor was...well from feudal times. Shou_ ld _she use terms from then? He would technically be considered the lord of this estate._

_“Sama is acceptable.” He shook his head with a shift that looked like a shrug._

_Rin mused and nodded before staring at his angry mask and rubbing_ _her finger into the table. His emotions were hard to tell apart when he was covered by a literal mask._

_“Kazan-sama..would it be rude of me to ask for you to remove your mask?” She tested softly, hesitant of violent reaction from the older man._

_He did stiffen, and he sat quietly for a while before hand reached behind his face to untie his mask, another grabbing it as it came undone and removing it from his face._

_Rin held a breath and blinked slowly cocking her head to the side as she judged his face. She noticed his jaw tighten and his shoulders square as he took in his features. He wasn’t the most handsome man, his head rounded and bald and his brows deepened into a harsh permanent scowl. His nose was large and held the center of his face, and his lips thick pressed together into a hard line. His jaw was a firm cut square. It_ _wasn’t a handsome face, it was lined with stress and past anger and anguish. But his eyes were gentle and calm as he stared at her. Two dark pools that promised silence and tranquility. She assumed they’d be empty angry pits but no.._

_After in silence she offered the tiniest hesitant smile to him. “You have a strong face.” She mumbled._

_His brows shifted up in surprise and he was at a loss for words. “You have a small face.” He offered._

_Rin blinked and nodded slowly. Before looking out of the main doors towards the setting sun._

_It_ _was a happy surprise to find out he was so..complacent with her._

_The latter also turned to watch the setting sun, as they waited for the moon together._

_What a surpise, a companion to watch the moon in the night sky with._

...

“What’s this?” She held the fabric as she moved to their common section, kneeling down and setting on the table, opening it. She gasped and looked over it, a bright red kimono, with delicate red patterns along the fabric. With white and golden accents along with a hair comb and two ornaments.

“Kazan-sama...this is beautiful..where did you get this..?” She looked up at the man who had stepped in beside her, crossing his arms.

“From here.” He motioned to the building and the outside area. “It was my mother’s.”

Rin frowned in confusion. “That’s impossible..it couldn’t have been here, unless it was saved in the ancestral room?”

Kazan shook his head. “The entity has created this place...it is not our real home, only a replica. From my memories and from your memories I believe. My room is still preserved to me as the last time I saw it, as is yours is to you.” He finally sat as he explained, resting his back against the wall as he watched her.

She picked it up and held it up to herself before setting it back down gently. “I mustn’t dirty it..” she mumbled thinking. “Are you sure I can have this..?” She turned to a face him, face dipping with uncertainly.

He nodded and looked to the side. “It is my turn the next time the entity calls.” He mumbled and seemed to busy himself with examining his weapon for matinece.

Rin noted that he did that often. Switching his attentions to other things when he didn’t want to be bothered by a subject anymore. She stood and bowed in thanks, taking the fabric package and heading to her room on her side of the house to get settled for the coming night, missing the lingering pleaded eyes at her back.

As she shut the door behind her she sighed in relief as she let out a breath, before staring again at the package before looking down at her self. Her bare feet were caked in mud and blood, and it traveled up her legs to the ragged him of her worn kimono.

Glancing again at the dress she combed through her hair self consciously before gathering it, and opening her back slide out and heading towards the stream.

...

Kazan watched her go pleased with himself that she seemed to appreciate his gift. They had come a long way from acknowledging each other’s presence, to speaking sparingly, and talking long enough to hold conversations.

He told her stories of his past what life was like during his time period and she had exchanged hers as well.

He discovered her interests and noticed that once he gotten her to open up, she was excited to speak. As if she never had the opportunity to speak about herself to someone before.

She listened eagerly when he chastised her and taught her how to keep her blade clean, amd he found it was the most he had spoken to someone in ages. No, ever.

He found out her age and was surprised and happy she hadn’t been married off, but she explained it was different in her times and that people waited until they were older before doing such things. And that she was educated- as women in his time were rarely taught anything outside of home-rearing.

He had learned so many things about his new companion in this eternity of suffering. She was no longer alone and nor was he. He had found a fellow warrior, though her form was tragic and weapon pitiful- she was strong and headfast. As an Yamaoka should be. He often thought about how they were related. Was he her late cousin, uncle, grandfather. He never sired children and neither did his father have any after him so he assumes that one of his cousins must of have sired her line.

He stood making his way to his room to rest as he continued to thing before a long bell sounded distantly, telling him another of the entity’s slaves were sent for the hunt.  
He sighed as he shed his armor, and laid on the hard mat on the floor closing his eyes. He didn’t need to rest but he found it to be the only other thing that was comforting in this world besides his honor and his angel.


	3. A Growing Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome back, Otto.” 
> 
> He gaze shifted up as a woman walked up behind them, stopping a short distance away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review if you’d like <3

Rin stared into the water of the stream as her reflection gazed back at her with distant eyes, the image slowly dimming as a cloud traveled past the moon slowly. 

Sighing she looked back towards the estate, before glancing down at the new kimono besides her.

“I shouldn’t dirty it..” she mumbled sitting back, and shifting carefully to remove the torn dressing. Setting it aside she hesitated before grabbing at the wrapping around her left thigh. It peeled off with a few tugs, the dried blood seemingly binding the fabric with her skin. She blinked as a shard of glass cut her finger as she worked farther up. Glancing between her body and the fresh kimono she scowled darkly and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them tightly.

“Gomen Kazan-same...I’m not fit to wear this.” She muttered burying her face in her knees as her eyes watered again, the moonlight returning just then as if to bask in her mournfulness. 

“Why do you cry. Yamaoka do not cry. We are warriors, strong, woman or not.”

She sniffed as the memory of their first conversation came back to her and frowed sitting up to wipe her eyes. “Yamaoka do not cry.” She muttered as a look of ferocity clawed onto her face. He was right, she would not cry, she could find a solution for this. 

Grabbing onto the larger shards of glass on her body she broke them off, ignoring the stinging pains newly gracing her fingertips as she stood and waded into the stream. Working off her chest bindings, she set to work scrubbing her body as best as she could. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

“We had orchids...” she mumbled and turned heading a bit upstream until she came upon the seemingly struggling plants. Digging under the leaves she grinned as she found a few pumice stones, picking out the largest one she could find before plucking a few petals off of one of the remaining flowers, carding the items with her back upstream and setting them down. Taking the pumice stone she used a large flat rock to grind down the petals, until it was what was close to a paste.

“I could also grind down my edges..” she thought outloud staring at the stone before she sought to work on smoothing down all the jagged edges of glass on her frame.

Standing proud of her work, she rinsed the dust of glass away, rubbing her fingertips over the newly smoothed areas as she grinned to herself. Nodding she gathered the orchid paste into her hands, rubbing it all over her body generously as she scrubbed, getting into every cranny she could find. 

Finishing up on her body she scrubbed her chest bindings, ringing them out and gathering her things together. Before it crossed her mind.

“I’m unalone here..and I have no towel..” she flushed and stared at the house for what seemed like hours before she snuck in. Tip-toeing down the hall she let out a heavy breath once she got into her room, hanging her bandages and setting the clothes aside as she dried herself.

“I think he’ll like it....” she smiled to herself sitting in front of the mirror to comb her hair. She looked over the gashes on her body and frowned before steeling her gaze and putting on a lose gown, before continuing.

It was nice not being alone.

........

Kazan grunted as he stared up at the ceiling unable to will sleep to come. He shifted onto his side before sitting up, rubbing a hand over the skin of his head frustrated. 

He briefly wondered when he will be set out to hunt again before discarding it from his mind as it was a constant that didn’t need to be pondered upon.

“Rin-Chan must be asleep by now.” He mumbled pushing his back up against the wall, resting his head as he let his thoughts again drifts unconsciously again. He thought back to when he was alive. Would he have settled down? Doubtful unless it was arranged. Not for his fathers lack of trying. Tough to find another family in their class that would willingly let their daughter go to...a monster with questionable reputation. Rins parentage crosses his mind, but seeing as how little they both seemed to like mentioning their parentage the conversation never arose. Unconsciously falling into sleep.

The sun shined brightly down his back as he lead a horse down a beaten path, listening to its hooves clap against the soil as he walked towards his home. He heard laughter in the distance spotting two children playing. A bit of an older girl, chasing a small boy around as he screamed and laughed dodging around. The boy slowed as Kazan neared closer, he caught a glimpse of a beaming grin as he sprinted towards him- the girl in tow behind him. 

“Otou-San!” He screamed happily arms up as he ran towards him. 

Kazan stepped back as the boy crashed into his legs, bouncing with his arms up to be carried. Panic featured on his face before it hardened, remembering who he was as the girl caught up panting grinning with the same mirth as the first child.

“Otou-San..?” He stared at the two children looking up at him with clear confusion. 

“Welcome back, Otto.” 

He gaze shifted up as a woman walked up behind them, stopping a short distance away. 

“Rin-Chan?”

He jerked awake- squinting as the sun dimly glared in his eyes from the crack in his door. The context of the dream was alarming and he did his best not to think on what that could mean very much.

A normal life? A life that could have been? Unlikely as he was hundreds of years old. An ideal life? 

He barley considered marriage, much less children. With Rin? They had only come into contact so recently.

Kazan decided to chalk it up to being a man, alone with a woman for longer than appropriate with no chaperone.

Rubbing his stood and stretched, listening to a bell chime in the distance. Another trial. 

“Another slave.” He grunted opening his door, heading into the common room and sitting in the open door frame too stare out into the yard. The grass was dried here. Not flourishing and green like in his dream. He forced away the thought. 

“Ohayou Kazan-sama..” he heard a voice utter behind him. He turned to he looked over his shoulder and paused taking in his housemates appearance.

The will he had to vanquish his earlier thoughts seemed to disappear as his eyes traveled over her willowy frame. 

The kimono was a bit bigger than her, the neck seeming to round and expose more collar bone than that it would of a larger woman. He got a generous view of her neck with her hair pulled as high as it was, clean and uncaked with blood. Her blue hue seemed to dim to a pale white in the shower of sun in contrast to the moon. 

She looked..fragile. Before a angel a wrath, sent down to earths surface to unleash bloodshed and agony, and now... a quiet spirit, still residing in her childhood home.

A sweet smell wafted off of her skin, daring him to lean closer to figure out what it was.

In a different world he would ask his father to arrange for her hand, he decided as he finally found the words to speak.

She stood akwardly, clasping her hands behind her back as she stood under his observant gaze.

“...You look nice.” He mumbled simply before looking up to her face to gauge her reaction. 

She smiled before looking at the spot next to him as if asking for permission. 

He followed her gaze and nodded towards the spot.

She moved and sat next to him, legging her legs dangle off the edge.

“Thank you..for the kimono.” She bowed her head smoothing her fingers over the fabric.

He didn’t respond, prompting her to look at him catching him staring brows furrowed.

“Is something wrong...?” She mumbled reaching up to make sure her hair was right. She wore the red kimono neatly, hair pulled up a three hair sticks holding it in a bun. She patted just a bit of what was left of her mothers blush onto her cheeks, and rubbed some into the center of her lips.

“You smell different.” He pointed out shifting against the wall. “Less of carnage...” he nodded stiffly. 

“Ah...I bathed in the stream there..” she mumbled flushing adding to the red on her face already. “I used a pumice stone..and some flower petals..” she rubbed her wrist nodding.

“I left another for you- if you wanted..” she pointed towards the stream, she had indeed gone back for another stone before she headed inside, in thought for the other.

“Does my scent offend you Rin-Chan?” He mused, lip curling as he lifted his arm as though to smell himself.

“Not at all Kazan-sama!” She blinked shaking her head quickly, raising her hands in her defense flustered. She hadn’t meant to offend him. Only to offer a gift in return of her own, she frowned slightly at the thought worried.

The laugh that left his body was so loud and boisterous that it shook the weak frames of the house, and honestly startled her while his stood still chuckling. Patting her head- at his attempt to do it gently- he walked down the porch, the wood creaking and moaning under his heavy steps as he headed towards the stream himself.

Rin sat in shock at what just happened before smiling lightly again, fixing the few strands he knocked loose before standing heading inside. 

Unbeknownst to them both the entity’s claws grew from underneath the risen home, unseen as it curled against the foundation.


End file.
